whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Mage: The Ascension
The Main Idea Reality is not fixed, but rather a set of agreed upon assumptions enforced by the collective will of humanity AKA Sleepers. Mages are those people who recognize that reality is not static, and realize that through the application of their will, usually channeled through rituals or other similar "mystical" or "scientific" practices, reality can be changed. The specifics of their own belief, called a Paradigm, guides them into joining either one of the nine mystical Traditions (an ancient fellowship of mages of varying points of view), one of the five conventions of the Technocracy (an organization founded at the beginning of the age of reason to bring science and truth to humanity), or to strike out on their own as Orphans (unaffiliated mages), Marauders (mages whose paradigm has overwhelmed their sense of reality), or Nephandi (mages seeking to destroy or corrupt the world). The central theme of Mage is the search for Ascension, not only for the individual but for all of mankind. What Ascension is, and how it is achieved is purposely left undefined. Cosmology Mage is built upon the basic concept of Werewolf's cosmology, but expanded the spirit world into three realms: the High, Middle and Low Umbral realms. The High Umbra (Astral Plane, Heavens) being a place of the mind where concepts taken form. The Middle Umbra (Living Umbra, Yang World, Spirit world, perhaps "the Dreaming") being a place of spirits and spiritual importance, its the spirit world used by werewolves. The Low Umbra (Dark Umbra, Yin World, Shadowlands) was a place of decay and darkness. These Umbral Realms, together with the Physical World (Skinlands, WoD?) create the Tellurian, which comprises all of reality. Countless aeons ago, the Umbra and the Skinlands were one. The Tellurian was a whole and complete singular universe. The Tellurian was since divided in half by "The Gauntlet", with the spirit world on one side, and the physical world on the other. Factions Sleepers The Traditions Council of Nine Mystic Traditions * Akashic Brotherhood * Celestial Chorus * Cult of Ecstasy * Dreamspeakers * Euthanatos * Order of Hermes * Sons of Ether * Verbena * Virtual Adepts The Technocracy Technocratic Union * Iteration X * New World Order * Progenitors * Syndicate * Void Engineers Others * Nephandi * Marauders * Disparates * Hollow Ones Specific Sects and Locations Abilities The Spheres Pattern: * Matter / Forces Questing: * Life / Mind Primordialism: * Correspondence / Spirit Dynamism: * Time / Entropy Connection: * Prime / Telos Game Mechanics Paradox Paradox is accrued when a Mage activates a Sphere-Ability under the direct observation of a Sleeper, and that ability cannot be explained through normal means. This violates the Sleeper's idea of what Reality is and what laws govern it. If you just happened to have put a lighter in your pocket earlier in the day (a point or three in Matter), then you can most likely get away with that being a "coincidental effect". If you pull an aircraft carrier out of your pocket(five points in Matter), however, that is undeniably considered a "vulgar effect". If the offensive mage has acquired a significant amount (6 or more points) of Paradox, they may experience what is known as Backlash. Backlash can occur in one of four ways; Either the mage acquires direct aggravated damage, the mage becomes the target of a malicious Paradox Spirit, the mage may acquire Paradox Flaws(explained below), or the mage and those nearby can be sucked into a Paradox Shard-Realm in the same vein as the magic in question. (Correspondence would create a spatial loop, Time would create the repetition of certain hours or days.) Some certain objective would have to be achieved in order to escape from the infinite loop. Paradox Flaws are very curious events that may occur for a limited or permanent duration in the presence of a mage who has suffered Paradox Backlash. They can be as trivial as a watch running in reverse or shadows falling in the wrong direction, right handed people becoming left handed, images in mirrors doing different things than their counterparts in the real world, hearing things before they are said, needing dark instead of light to see, or perhaps missing or altered memories. They can be as drastic as things falling upwards in the vicinity of the mage in question, the mage's body becoming a living magnet, inverted speech, permanent dyslexia, or other physical laws failing to operate properly (perhaps seeing sound, feeling the photons hit your skin at the speed of light). "Paradox is a fickle force. Sometimes it backlashes; sometimes it waits. Sometimes it's a hammer and sometimes it's like sandpaper against your skin. Paradox usually ignites as it's garnered, but not always. Figure about a one-in-ten chance that Paradox will hang on a mage instead of backlashing immediately. And, of course, the player can always spend Willpower to prevent the Paradox from going off all at once. Ultimately it's up to the Storyteller to decide whether the Paradox explodes as gathered or whether it hangs in the balance." (from WW's Mage-FAQ) Category:Games Category:World of Darkness (old) Category:Mage: The Ascension